Damn You, Granger!
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Hermione Granger telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan yang begitu besar pada Draco Malfoy. Kejahatan dahsyat yang benar-benar membuat pemuda itu nyaris terjaga selama dua hari nonstop hanya demi memikirkan rangkaian cara balas dendam terhebat untuk si gadis berambut cokelat ikal. /"Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku masih sakit, Madam! Granger memantraiku!" /OS, RnR?:)


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Damn You, Granger! **  
© **M**s. **L**oony** L**ovegood

.

**Warning!**

Oneshot, Tahun ke-3

[Beberapa hari setelah Hermione menonjok (di buku 'menampar') Draco]

• Romance - Comedy •

.

Sorry for the typos and all mistakes (if I did). Happy Reading!

* * *

Draco uring-uringan dan sangat yakin dengan dugaan bahwa ia sedang sakit. Bukan tanpa sebab, sebenarnya. Dua hari lalu, Hermione Granger telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan yang begitu besar padanya. Kejahatan dahsyat yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaris terjaga selama dua hari _nonstop_ hanya demi memikirkan rangkaian cara balas dendam terhebat untuk si gadis berambut cokelat ikal.

_Sungguh kejam gadis itu_, pikirnya. _Kutebak, ia juga telah menggumamkan sebuah mantra bodoh sehingga membuatku harus menimbang keputusan untuk mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey dalam waktu dekat. Damn you, Granger! _

"_Mate_, apa kau akan terus-terusan seperti itu? Memandang tembok seperti kau memandangi Potter?" Suara maskulin yang berasal dari mulut pintu sontak membuat kepala pirang Draco menoleh super cepat.

"_What did you just say_?"

"Kau menatap tembok seperti kau menatap Potter," Blaise mengulang dan Draco berdiri mendekatinya lalu ...

"Ouch, _fuck_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengusap bibir tebalnya yang baru saja disentil Draco dengan sangat keras dan tak berperikepenyihiran.

"Menyentil bibirmu."

"Aku tahu! Tapi mak—"

"Lagi?" potong Draco dengan wajah mengerikan, seolah ia benar-benar tak segan untuk melayangkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada sebuah sentilan untuk membungkam bibir cerewet Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, lupakan. Aku tak tahu kalau lelaki punya masa _period_." Menangkap sorot membunuh dari kedua iris kelabu Draco, pemuda itu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "_Well_, aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa kau tampak ... aneh. Memandang tembok dengan sorot benci. Tatapan yang biasanya hanya kau alamatkan pada Potter _and the gang_—oh, tidak, ralat. Maksudku, tatapan benci itu lebih seperti ketika kau menatap si Darah Lum—"

"_Just shut up_!" Draco meraung. Bukan, bukannya ia tiba-tiba menjadi peduli ketika orang lain mengatai Hermione dengan sebutan "Darah Lumpur". Hanya saja, ia sedang sangat kesal akan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Bahkan ketika mendengar orang lain menghinanya, ia justru semakin marah. Intinya, ia tak ingin mendengar sekubit pun potongan kata yang berelasi dengan Hermione Granger, sang Putri Gryffindor.

"Woah, woah ... _calm your balls down, mate._" Blaise mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pertanda menyerah. Ia berpikir bahwa _mood_ Draco rupanya benar-benar buruk hari ini—_sangat buruk_—dan ia sama sekali tak berintensi untuk melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengorbankan diri sebagai sebuah pelampiasan atas apa pun yang membuat sahabat berambut pirangnya itu uring-uringan seharian ini—oh, tidak. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahkan telah bersikap seperti ada kotoran menjijikan di balik punggungnya sejak dua hari lalu.

Dua hari yang lalu, hm? Blaise mengingat-ingat sebelum suara Pike, salah satu teman Slytherin-nya, terlintas di kepalanya begitu saja. Memantul-mantul seperti resonansi yang sulit dilupakan.

_"Malfoy ...," Pike memulai, sesaat setelah Draco berlalu masuk menuju kamarnya di asrama Slytherin, disusul dengan bantingan keras setelah menabrak angkuh segerombolan anak kelas satu yang kecil-kecil—yang seketika terhuyung lucu sebelum jatuh mencium lantai dingin asrama secara bersamaan. Ah, pintu yang cukup malang dan anak kelas satu yang teramat malang. _

_"Kenapa dia?" Theo bertanya penasaran setelah melihat kejadian yang memanjakan mata itu. Baginya, raut kesakitan di wajah anak-anak kelas satu yang baru saja ditabrak Draco merupakan hiburan tersendiri. Diam-diam, Blaise yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya menyetujui. _

_"Teman perempuan Potter, siapa namanya?"_

_"Grang—"_

_"Ah, ya, Granger. Err, kekuatannya seperti laki-laki. Dia menonjoknya," jelas Pike, mengarahkan dagu ke salah satu pintu kamar asrama laki-laki, tepatnya kamar Draco Malfoy. _

Jadi, ia _badmood_ gara-gara Granger menonjoknya? Tanpa sadar, Blaise terkikik. Lemparan tatapan tajam kembali menusuknya. Seolah-olah mata Draco menyiratkan pertanyaan 'Ada apa? Mau mati?' yang sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh pemuda berdarah Italia itu.

"Ah, sekarang aku tahu! Bukan _period_, 'kan? Tapi karena Granger telah menon—"

"DIAM!"

Dan dengan itu, Blaise berlari terbirit-birit ke ruang rekreasi Asrama Slytherin. Tawa kerasnya bahkan masih tertangkap oleh telinga Draco.

Sayang sekali, pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu sama sekali tak tahu bahwa kini beberapa anak Slytherin telah sibuk mengerumuni Blaise. Sesuatu yang biasanya mereka lakukan sebelum memulai sebuah ritual sakral: _menggosip teman seasrama. _

•••

"Menyingkir, Granger. Rambut semakmu mengganggu penglihatan dan pernapasanku."

Suara itu. Suara menyebalkan yang benar-benar telah Hermione hafal di luar kepala. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Draco Malfoy tengah menatapnya dengan sorot jijik yang sangat kentara.

Cokelat keemasan bersirobok dengan fokus abu-abu tajam. Cukup tiga detik dan wajah Draco berubah lesi—dalam artian, bertambah pucat dari sebelumnya.

"_Kau_!" Hermione tak goyah, ia menggeram di balik gigi-giginya yang saling bergemeretak. Pegangan di buku-buku yang ia dekap di depan dada tampak semakin erat, seolah ia baru saja mentransfer segala rasa kesalnya yang membara pada benda-benda kesayangannya tersebut.

"_Easy there, Granger_. Tanpa marah pun, kau sudah jelek. Jadi, akan sangat kuhargai jika kau tak berusaha menampilkan ekspresi yang lebih konyol lagi. Itu akan bagus untuk kesehatan mataku," Draco berujar dengan lancar, meski butuh beberapa saat untuk menguasai diri dan mengembalikan sedikit warna kehidupan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baru saja menghinaku?"

"Menurutmu? _Well_, sebenarnya, aku baru saja memujimu dan secara tak langsung memberi saran. Kubilang, wajahmu jelek, tapi tak akan lebih jelek jika kau tak marah-marah."

_Tahan, Hermione, tahan_. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan cukup keras melalui mulut. Kesalahan fatal yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Hidung Draco kontan berkerut. Napas Hermione beraroma kentang tumbuk, salah satu makanan favoritnya yang tak diketahui oleh orang-orang, kecuali ibunya. Aroma konyol yang entah bagaimana selalu mengingatkan pemuda itu pada rumah. Ia rindu. Namun, di Aula Besar tadi, ia tak bisa leluasa mengisi perut dengan makanan kesukaannya tersebut. Terlalu gengsi, penyakit permanen setiap Malfoy.

"_Home_ ...," Draco bergumam tanpa sadar. Gantian Hermione yang mengerutkan hidung serta keningnya.

"_Excuse me_?"

Draco menggeleng panik sebelum melontarkan dua buah kata yang benar-benar mengundang kemarahan sang singa betina, Hermione Granger.

"Mulutmu bau."

_APA?! Berani-beraninya! _

Hermione yang telanjur dikuasai rasa kesal luar biasa dengan segera meraih tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya. Mengacungkan kayu panjang itu tepat di bawah hidung bangir Draco, membuatnya memelotot ngeri. Tiba-tiba sebuah rekaman memori berputar persisten di kelapa pirangnya.

_Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. _

"_You! Fucking stupid little blond bitch!_"

_Wow_ ... diam-diam, Draco terpesona. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar seorang Hermione Granger mengumpat dengan begitu kasar. Bahkan ketika gadis tersebut menonjoknya tiga hari lalu, ia hanya berkata sesuatu seperti 'kecoa menjijikan' atau sejenis itu. Draco Malfoy tak mengerti mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini perkataan menyinggung Hermione justru membuat celananya sedikit menyempit.

_Oh, damn, no. Get yourself, Draco!_

Sebelum Hermione dapat merapalkan mantra—_that only Merlin knows what_—kepada Draco, pemuda itu segera tersadar dari transnya dan dengan sigap merebut tongkat sihir sang gadis Gryffindor. Tarikannya kencang, setara kuat dengan genggaman Hermione di tongkat tersebut.

"Lepaskan tongkatku, Malfoy! Atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa, Granger?" Draco memotong ancaman Hermione dengan sebuah kalimat menantang. Kini koridor tampak sepi dan mereka bahkan tak menyadari hal itu, padahal tentu saja ada kelas yang menunggu.

"_Akan apa, Granger, huh_?" Draco mengulang, suaranya semakin dalam. Ia maju selangkah, membuat Hermione ikut mundur selangkah hingga akhirnya punggung gadis itu menabrak dinding kastil nan dingin di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?!" Hermione bertanya panik. Suaranya memang lantang, tetapi pijar di matanya justru mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Ada sedikit kegelisahan di sana.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya padamu, Granger. _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku_?"

"Ap-apa ma-maks—" Hermione tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersentak lantaran kedua tangan Draco yang kini bersarang di sisi kepalanya, mengurungnya dengan gaya khas _bad boy_ yang biasa gadis itu lihat di teve Muggle-nya.

_Bernapas, Hermione, bernapas. _

Deg ... deg ... deg. Itu jantung Hermione Granger.

Dug ... dug ... dug. Err, dan itu degup jantung Draco.

_Merlin! Jantung Malfoy berdebar sangat cepat! Apa ia sakit? Atau ... perasaanku saja?_ Hermione membatin.

_Merlin! Jantung Granger seperti akan meledak! Apa ia sebegitu takutnya padaku? Atau ... perasaanku saja? _

"Ma-Malfoy, a-apa maumu? A-ku bersumpah kal—"

"Draco? Kaukah itu? Astaga, _mate_, lagi-lagi kau menatap tembok seper—"

Draco refleks berbalik tatkala mendengar suara menyebalkan Blaise Zabini dan secara tak sengaja turut mengungkap kehadiran Hermione di balik punggungnya.

"_"

"_"

"_"

"Woah! _Granger_?" Blaise bergantian menatap Draco lalu Hermione, Draco lagi lalu Hermione. Hermione lalu Draco, Hermione lagi lalu Draco. Begitu seterusnya selama beberapa detik sebelum sebuah seringai menjengkelkan terbit di wajah hitam manis pemuda itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," kata Draco masam. Tubuhnya secara perlahan meninggalkan tubuh Hermione. Untuk alasan yang tak jelas dan jauh dari nalar, gadis itu seketika merasa ... _hampa_.

_Ah, tidak, tidak._ Dengan cepat Hermione menggeleng keras. Sorot ngeri terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Mustahil Draco membuatnya merasa nyaman, 'kan?

Tiba_-_tiba sesuatu memintas di kepala Hermione_. Tongkat; Draco; Blaise. Blaise; tongkat; Draco._ Aha! Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Atensi karamelnya terjatuh tepat di jubah Draco, tempat pemuda Slytherin itu menyembunyikan tongkatnya sesaat sebelum mengungkungnya dengan tak tahu malu ke dinding—entah apa motifnya, Hermione masih bertanya-tanya.

Dengan gerakan secepat komet melintasi angkasa, gadis Gryffindor itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah jubah Draco—yang sayangnya justru tak sengaja menyentuh tubuh sang pemuda, membuat sosok tersebut kaget luar biasa. Ia spontan berbalik dengan manuver aneh yang ikut membuat Hermione terkejut setengah mati dan ...

CUP!

Bibir ...

_Bibir Draco. _

_Bibir Hermione. _

Dua pasang benda kenyal itu tanpa sengaja saling menempel. Kelereng _hazel_ sang gadis membola, sama dengan atensi abu si pemuda Malfoy. Wajah keduanya memerah bukan main—ya, termasuk Draco. Hal yang sangat langka untuknya baru saja terjadi: _merona_.

"Wow ..." Itu Blaise, merasa sangat terpana. Ia turut _speechless_ selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan kedua telapak tangannya di udara. Bertepuk tangan dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar, seolah-olah baru saja menyaksikan keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

_What the hell?!_

Hermione adalah sosok yang pertama kali melepaskan diri. Wajahnya menyala merah, sementara kedua matanya menatap Draco dengan kilau amarah yang kentara sekali. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba saja sang pemuda Slytherin telah terkapar di lantai dingin kastil. Hidungnya berdarah.

Ya, Hermione baru saja melayangkan jotosan mautnya. _Lagi_—dua kali, bahkan hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Namun, sepersekian detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya segera bergerak menutupi mulut sebelum ia berjongkok khawatir di sebelah Draco.

"Astaga, apa yang kulakukan? Kau berdarah, Malfoy!"

"_Da-damn yooou, Granger_!"

•••

"Madam Pomfrey, bagaimana keadaan Malfoy?" Hermione tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak segera bertanya ketika matron Hospital Wings itu baru saja memeriksa Draco yang kini tampak tertidur pulas di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy tak apa-apa. Benturan di hidungnya tak cukup keras untuk mematahkan tulang di dalamnya."

Hermione membuang napas lega. "Jadi ... jadi, kapan dia bisa keluar, Madam?"

_"I assure you, it's soon_, Ms. Granger. Setelah pengaruh ramuan tidurnya habis, Mr. Malfoy dapat beraktivitas kembali seperti sedia kala." Setitik kedut senyum terpatri di bibir wanita itu. "Satu hal, mengapa Mr. Malfoy bisa menabrak dinding?"

Blaise yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Hermione baru saja akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu justru melayangkan tangannya untuk menjepit mulut si penyihir keturunan Italia tersebut.

"Err ... sebenarnya, aku tak yakin. Kami berjalan dari arah koridor yang berlawanan lalu ... lalu ... kudengar Zabini bilang ada gadis cantik di dalam dinding"—Blaise memelotot tak terima—"dan kurasa, Malfoy dengan otak idiotnya seketika berbalik mengecup dinding? Err, entahlah, Madam Pomfrey. Aku hanya melihatnya seperti itu sebelum memutuskan untuk membantu Zabini membawanya ke sini."

Madam Pomfrey menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak tak begitu percaya.

"Hah? Tap—_ouch, damn you, Grang_—" Hermione melemparkan tatapan maut ke arah Blaise. "Err, benar. Maksudku, _damn_! Penglihatan Granger jelas sekali. Malfoy memang sedikit ... linglung akhir-akhir ini, Madam."

"Baiklah, baiklah, cukup. Kalian bisa kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Ia baru akan terbangun sekitar lima sampai tujuh jam lagi."

"Selama itu?"

"Ya, Ms. Granger. Tidur yang cukup tentu akan lebih cepat memulihkan Mr. Malfoy."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali setelah jam makan malam?"

"Tentu, tentu, " Madam Pomfrey menjawab tergesa seraya mendorong punggung Hermione dan Blaise agar segera keluar dari sana. _Well_, matron rumah sakit itu memang menyenangkan, tetapi sangat tegas akan peraturan. Baginya, kenyamanan pasien adalah prioritas primer.

"Ah, wanita tua itu ...," Blaise menggerutu setelah pintu utama Hospital Wings menutup sempurna di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya, Malfoy baik-baik saja."

Blaise mencuatkan sebuah seringai—apakah seluruh anak Slytherin suka melakukannya?—dari bibirnya. "Khawatir, eh, Granger?"

Hermione berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Zabini, aku hanya mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab._ Asal kau tahu_." Gadis itu menekankan suara di tiga kata terakhir.

Blaise berdecak. "Gryffindor dan segala jiwa patriotnya." Ia tergelak sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, _"Asal kau tahu juga, Granger_, Draco tampak tak begitu sehat akhir-akhir ini dan ia berpikir bahwa akar masalahnya adalah dirimu."

"_What_?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, sementara Blaise telah berjalan menjauh. Kedua tangan berada di dalam saku. "Hey! Apa maksudmu, Zabini?!" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak ketika sang pemuda Slytherin telah nyaris berbelok di ujung koridor. Ah, untung saja ia masih mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk memutar punggung sejenak.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya nanti, Granger? Kurasa, kau akan menyukai jawabannya—err, atau bahkan mungkin justru akan kembali menonjoknya? Entah. _Find it out yourself_."

Dengan itu, Blaise akhirnya melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkan Hermione Granger dengan sejuta endapan tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

•••

"Mwau ke mwana, 'Mwiowne?" Ron bertanya penasaran dengan mulut penuh daging kalkun ketika dilihatnya sang sahabat perempuan tampak tergesa menyampirkan tas di bahu setelah memaksa beberapa buku tebal terjejal sempurna ke dalamnya.

"Err, perpustakaan?" Alih-alih menjawab mantap, nada Hermione justru terdengar seperti orang yang tak yakin.

"Ada PR lagi?" Kini giliran Harry yang menyahut. Kepalanya terangkat dari puding cokelat di hadapannya. Jelas ia akan mulai mengeluh jika Hermione menjawab 'iya'.

"Ya, tugas esai Transfigurasi jika kau lupa? Tiga belas inci minimal."

"_Kill me._" Harry Potter membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja panjang Gryffindor, diikuti dengan tatapan lunglai dari Ron.

"Selalu saja ada PR dan seringnya itu esai sepanjang jubah mengerikan Snape—"

"Jangan berlebihan, Ron," Hermione memotong. Kedua _hazel_-nya berputar refleks.

"Kau tak mengerti, Hermione—err, tapi setidaknya, esai Ramalan masih bisa ditoleransi olehku dan Harry," lanjut Ron, membandingkan tugas-tugas esai mereka dalam beberapa pekan terakhir.

"Itu karena kalian mengarang bebas! Murid macam apa yang menuliskan mimpi pun bahkan tak becus?" tuding Hermione jengkel, teringat kedua sahabatnya yang saling terkikik di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor ketika mengerjakan tugas esai Ramalan beberapa hari lalu.

Terkadang gadis itu bertanya-tanya, mengapa begitu mudah untuk mengelabui Profesor Trelawney? Lagi pula, mimpi yang dipaparkan kedua sahabatnya terlalu hiperbola. Kalau ia tak salah mengingat, Ron bahkan menulis di perkamennya—dengan deretan tulisan besar-besar agar cepat memenuhi target—bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah jelmaan _mermaid_ yang dapat berubah menjadi _werewolf_ setengah musang setiap kali dicium oleh Troll Gunung.

Andai saja Hermione Granger merupakan Profesor Ramalan, ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa bisa jadi Ron hanya terlalu memikirkan pemuda platina tersebut di setiap malamnya sebelum tidur. Sayang, Profesor Trelawney justru kepalang terkesan untuk dapat menyadari kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu, padahal begitu banyak dusta yang telah disodorkan Ron dan Harry di depan hidungya. Dusta yang betul-betul sama tak masuk akalnya dengan pernyataan bahwa Profesor Snape menyukai warna pink.

"_Well_, bukan salah kami jika tak dapat mengingat mimpi yang tidak penting." Harry mengedikkan bahu lalu membenahi letak kacamatanya sekilas sebelum meneguk jus labu dari piala keduanya.

"_Right, who cares_?" Ron terkekeh dengan wajah konyol.

"Baiklah, jangan pernah mencariku jika kalian butuh koreksi! Toh, kalian tak peduli!"

"Hermione, _wait_!" Kali ini Ron sungguh berteriak ketika rambut megar Hermione telah berkibar meninggalkan Aula Besar, membawa butir-butir harapannya untuk mendapat nilai yang lebih baik di setiap tugas dari para profesor.

"Kami peduli koreksimu!" Harry menimpali, meskipun jelas sudah terlambat sekali. Hermione telah berbelok melalui pintu ganda Aula Besar dan lenyap dari pandangan.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bahkan tahu tentang bahasan esai Transfigurasi itu?" Harry menggumamkan kata '_no_', membuat Ron segera melanjutkan, "_'We're dead_." Ia menggeleng muram dan si pemuda berkacamata bulat di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

•••

"Sudah kubilang, Mr. Malfoy, _kau baik-baik saja._" Dahi Madam Pomfrey tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih dalam, seolah tenggelam menuju garis-garis jemu yang kementakan telah bosan berbaris di sana—dan semuanya karena aduan tak masuk akal Draco Malfoy, pemuda songong yang beberapa jam terakhir dirawatnya.

"Tapi aku _sangat_ yakin bahwa aku masih sakit, Madam! _Granger memantraiku_!"—Alis Madam Pomfrey tertukik sebelah—"Dia ... dia membuatku sulit untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Granger seolah terus berlari-lari dalam kepalaku tanpa henti! Tidak hanya itu, gugup disertai detak jantung tak normal kerap kali melanda ketika gadis sialan—"

"_Language, Mr. Malfoy_."

"—Granger berada tak jauh dariku. Aku bahkan kesulitan tidur, Madam Pomfrey! Bagaimana mungkin kau memvonis bahwa aku_ baik-baik saja_?!_ I'm not, I really am not. I'm not okay at all._" Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

_See_? Sialan sekali. Bahkan hanya sedikit ingatan tentang Hermione Granger mampu membuat jantungnya seolah kembali berpacu dengan setiap dentang sekon yang berlalu di ruangan sepi itu. Satu hal yang patut disyukuri, murid-murid Hogwarts baik-baik saja. Bangsal terisi oleh Draco seorang dan itu artinya tak ada yang akan menjulurkan telinga tak tahu malu dan mencuri dengar beberapa simtom aneh yang dideritanya.

"Mr. Malf—"

"_Good evening_, Madam Pomfrey." Sebuah suara memotong diiringi derit pintu yang terbuka kemudian. Dua kepala seketika menoleh. "Err ... Malfoy, kau sudah bangun." Hermione masih mengenakan seragam Hogwarts-nya ketika ia memutuskan untuk bertandang menjenguk sang ... musuh? Entah, hubungan keduanya cukup ruwet. Teman bukan, musuh pun tak sepenuhnya begitu. Dalam diam, gadis Granger itu berharap agar sahabat berambut merah dan berkacamata bulatnya tak sampai mencarinya ke perpustakaan atau semuanya akan tampak sangat mencurigakan.

"Granger," Draco menggeram. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya sebelum membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Madam Pomfrey berdeham sebentar, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Aku akan kembali setelah meracik ramuan finalmu' yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan.

"Err, aku ..." Hermione maju beberapa langkah hingga ujung roknya kini telah bersentuhan langsung dengan sisi ranjang tempat Draco terduduk. "Aku ingin ... err, minta maaf."

Kepala Draco berputar kilat. Hidung mancungnya mengerut seiring dengan atensi kelabunya yang menyipit. _"You what_?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya gemas sebelum menjawab tak sabar, "Aku minta maaf, Malfoy. Maaf karena telah menonjokmu sampai masuk Hospital Wings begini."

"Maaf tak akan membuatku sembuh total, Granger."

Kini giliran Hermione yang menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu? Sekarang kau tampak ..." Gadis itu mengamati sejenak. "... oke."

Draco menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya cukup keras.

"Kau tahu, sejak kau menonjok wajah tampanku tiga hari lalu, aku jadi tak enak badan. Kepalaku sering pusing memikirkan betapa sesaknya rambut semakmu,"—Hermione memelotot mendengarnya—"betapa menjengkelkannya senyuman di wajah jelekmu, betapa memusingkannya tubuhmu yang tak berlekuk sama sekali, dan semuanya bertambah parah ketika kau kembali menonjokku hari ini. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kau kemungkinan memang sengaja memantraiku hingga rasanya untuk bernapas pun sulit. Apa kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, Granger?" Draco berceloteh panjang lebar, memajukan tubuh dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione hingga kini hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ma-Malfoy, satu hal yang pe-perlu kau tahu, a-aku sama sekali tak me-mantraimu," Hermione membalas tergagap, mendadak seolah tertular Neville Longbottom. Namun, ia tak mundur sama sekali. Tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Kau _harus_ bertanggung jawab, Granger." Kali ini Draco lebih terdengar seperti mendesah yang mana sungguh membuat Hermione merasa tak nyaman. Jantungnya mengamuk dan ia tak tahu mengapa. Jelas bukan karena rasa takut yang melandanya.

_Untuk apa takut terhadap kecoak kecil menjijikan seperti Malfoy?_ pikirnya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, Malfoy, justru aku yang harus menanyakan hal itu padamu karena ... karena aku pun mengalami hal yang sama."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tampak setengah jengkel dan setengah senang. Entah, ia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti. "_You sure_?" Dan Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"_I don't know you will like it or not, but ... okay, let me try something_," Draco berujar pelan sebelum memangkas jarak—kali ini dengan intensi penuh, bukan sebuah ketidaksengajaan seperti yang terjadi di koridor beberapa jam lalu—di antara mereka secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Hermione untuk bertanya atau apa pun itu.

Ciuman tersebut begitu lembut. Tak ada paksaan, tak ada dorongan. Hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel sembari mencoba menebak impresi yang terasa samar, tetapi juga terasa kuat di satu waktu yang sama. Sekiranya, nyaris tiga belas detik berlalu ketika Draco akhirnya menarik wajah menjauh. Sepasang titik merah muda muncul secara ajaib di masing-masing pipi kucamnya, seolah ikut merefleksikan bingkai raut gadis di hadapannya.

"Malfoy ..."

"Granger ..." Draco sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan menggila di balik dadanya. "Kupikir ... kupikir ..._ damn it_! Kupikir, _aku menyukaimu_._"_

Hermione mendelik kaget tepat di saat pintu ruangan sang matron terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang kini usianya hampir memasuki empat puluh tersebut.

"Kau harus meminum ramu—"

BUK!

"_Argh! Damn you, Granger!_"

Madam Pomfrey berdiri mematung dengan dua _vial_ di masing-masing tangannya bersamaan dengan Hermione Granger yang secara refleks menutup mulut, wajahnya kaget luar biasa.

Draco Malfoy? Ah, ia kembali terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, tak sadarkan diri.

**\- The End -**

[August 28th, 2019]

* * *

_Hi, lovelies! Thank you for reading! Well, just a simple oneshot, I know. Err, ini pun karena masih dalam efek bunga-bunga bahagia dari postingan Tom bareng Emma beberapa waktu lalu di IG. Jadi, bawaannya pengin nulis fluffy DraMione pokoknya, haha. _

_Alright, hope you guys liked it! Review? _

_Btw, if you have a Wattpad account, try to find me there **MsLoonyanna**. Thanks x. See ya! _

.

.

Love, **M****s. Loony Lovegood **


End file.
